


The New Tenants

by WinchestersShorty1980FL



Category: New Kids On The Block
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:59:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchestersShorty1980FL/pseuds/WinchestersShorty1980FL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mel and Helen live in an apartment building in NYC one evening Mel gets off work and realizes some new people have moved in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Tenants

She is getting on the elevator to her apartment building in New York after work, she presses the button to the 8th floor and she is alone...puts ear buds in her ears and is swept away in the world of her favorite band NKOTB, the song playing is Remix. She closes her eyes, bobs her head and sings along she doesn't notice who is in there with her. (Lyric) "She went straight from a 2 to I just wanna own...and she opens her eyes to see she isn't alone...5 different sets of eyes on her watching and smiling at her. She freezes, luckily for her the doors to her floor just opened and she quietly walks out but turns around to see them chuckling as the door closes and she runs to her apartment. She opens the door where her roommate is on the couch watching Diamond Men....again. Closes the door leans up against it to catch her breath. "Are you okay?" her roommate Helen asks all Mel could do is shake her head as she tries to calm down "Mel what is it?" Helen asks again as Mel walks to the couch and sits down and says “You’re not going to believe what just happened.” “Will you tell me already, I’m in suspense over here?” Mel takes a deep breath and tells her roommate what had happened. “OMG!!” Helen exclaims. The rest of the night they talk about what had happened and wondered when they moved in and which floors the guys live on. 

The next day she walks in the elevator and comes face to face with Donnie! "Hey!, Remix girl." he says she smiles face turns beet red and all she could think of was omg he remembered me she gains composure she introduces herself and says her friends call her Mel. They shake hands and he pulls her to him and gives her a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. Then he whispers in her ear in his Ddub sexy voice that she loves so very much " And I can't help myself, I need you" *lyric after what she sang the night before* The doors open and he turns to smile and wink at her as he walks out of the elevator leaving her dazed and frozen to the spot.

All day long while she is out shopping she keeps playing back the moment in her mind. She keeps thinking to herself. “Did that really happen or did I dream it?” She makes her way back home and gets back on the elevator and the doors start to close. “Hold the doors!” Someone shouts. She is holding open the door while looking down at her phone. “Thanks.” They say. She freezes and looks up slowly to see Jordan Knight!  
“Hey, you’re the girl that was getting down and singing our song in here last night.” Jordan says. She blushes “Yep that was me.” She says with a giggle. “Hi I’m Melissa, my friends call me Mel.” She says. Jordan shakes her hand and they continue to talk. “So, do you live alone here?” Jordan asks. “No I do have a roommate, her name is Helen and she is a Jordan girl with Joe, and Jon tendencies.” She laughs. “Really?!” He says. “Well, tell her if she is up to it she can come up to my place and see me.” “I’m on the 9th floor in room 94B.” He continues. “I’ll tell her.” Mel says. The elevator pings announcing that it’s the 8th floor; Mel walks out saying goodbye to Jordan and heads to her apartment. She opens the door, and calls for Helen. Helen pops around the corner and Mel tells her who was just in the elevator with her and if she was up for it he wants to meet her at his place. Helen squeals. Mel tells her what floor and which apartment and Helen grabs her key and dashes out the door.   
Helen gets to Jordan’s place knocks on the door and he opens it. “Hi, I’m Helen.” She says. Jordan looks at Helen and pulls her inside. He closes the door and pins Helen up against it kissing her with feverish passion. He then leads her to the couch where he continues to kiss her lips then makes his way down to her neck and then slowly down to her breasts.   
“You have beautiful breasts.” Jordan says as he goes to move in front of her. Helen takes the hint and undoes his pants releasing his hard cock. She takes it into her mouth and sucks on the tip while her hand is stroking up and down his long hard shaft. “Mmmm, that feels good baby.” He says as he looks down at her. She then takes him a littler deeper inside her mouth and sucks some more this time a little faster. After a minute or so he lifts her up and she wraps her legs around him and he takes her right there on the couch.   
Meanwhile back at the apartment, Mel is just getting out of the shower when she hears the key in the door and it open. She grabs her pj’s and walks out to the living room. “Well, that was quick.” She says and then stops dead in her tracks, because sitting on her couch is Donnie Wahlberg!!   
“What...how...when.” is all she can say when she sees him. “Oh, I ran into your roommate Helen in the hall while she was on her way to go see Jordan and I asked her if she knew where you lived, I didn’t know she was your roommate when I asked, and she told me, and then gave me her key and here I am.” Donnie says. “Did she now, I think I’m going to have to talk to her when she gets back.” Mel says. “Oh she won’t be back for hours, if I know Jordan they will be going for a long time.” Donnie says with a chuckle. He stands up and walks over to her and says “Hmmm, where were we?” all while licking and biting that bottom lip. Before she has a chance to say anything those hot and sexy lips are on her in a nanosecond. He then backs her up against a wall and passionately kisses her lips as his hands slowly and agonizingly up and down her body. “OMG!!” she says in her head, “I am making out with Ddub.”   
“Mmmmm”, he moans into her mouth making her wet instantly. Donnie then picks her up and takes her to her bedroom and lays her on the bed. “I just love the way your body looks all laid out like that.” He says in his sexiest Ddub whisper. He then slowly takes off her shorts and tosses them aside as he crawls up to her and kisses her inner thigh so achingly close to her wet pussy. “Oh baby, I’m going to make you cum harder than you ever have before.” Mel is not sure what to say or do, its like her brain shut off or went to another planet and abandoned her, because it wouldn’t help her form a word to say to this gorgeous man who is about to make her scream. All of a sudden his tongue is on her, in her and it feels so fucking good.   
“This has to be a dream, it has to, and in no way shape or form would she really be in her room with Donnie going down on her.” She thought to herself. “Donnieeeeee”, she cried, the only word she could muster up as he was licking and nibbling on her wet swollen clit. One more lick from his expert tongue and she came loudly and incoherently, with no words forming just a primal scream as he licked up her juices.   
Donnie then crawled up further and gave her another passionate kiss as she tried to come down from her orgasm. After a minute or two had passed after she finally came down and her brain was making its way back to her, she noticed he was fully naked lying beside her. She turned to him and slowly started kissing her way down to his half hard cock. She grabbed it and took it into her mouth and slowly started to suck on it while her hand was stroking the rest of him. She then started to go deeper and a little faster and she smiled to herself when she heard him moan. “Oh baby that’s it just like that.” He tells her. She then deep throats him and continues to go a little faster. “Whoa, babe, stop I don’t want to cum like this, I want to bury myself inside you.” She continues doing what she’s doing and all of a sudden he lifts her up and rolls her over and straddles her on the bed. He then spreads her legs and buries himself inside her and takes her to ecstasy once more.

Mel wakes up the next morning sits up and looks around to find that she is alone in her room. “Did I dream that or did it actually happen?” She thought to herself. She spies a piece of paper on her night stand picking it up she reads:   
“Last night was amazing I hope it was the same for you.” Love eternal, Ddub  
“Oh my god it DID happen!” She leaps out of her bed puts some clothes on and heads out into the living room where she sees Helen sitting on the couch all smiles and they tell each other about their amazing night.  
Helen leaves for work and walks to the elevator she presses the button and a few seconds later the doors ping open. She walks in looks up to see Jon Knight standing against the wall looking all sorts of yummy. She looks up at him and introduces herself and he gives her a big hug. All of a sudden the elevator stops running and she is now stuck in there with Jon.   
“Shit, I’m going to be late for work.” Helen says nervously. She turns to give Jon a tight smile and apologizes for her language. “Oh fuck it, he says laughing. “What is it that you do?” He asks her. “I work for a publishing company just outside of Manhattan.” She replies.   
They continue to talk and it starts to get really hot inside there. Helen takes off her jacket and drops it to her side. Jon takes off his shirt and lays it down next to him. They look at each other for what seems like hours but only for a few seconds and then just like that Helen is pinned up against the wall of the elevator by Jon with his hands in her hair, rubbing up and down her body with his lips on hers. She grabs his hair and pulls it back and starts hungrily kissing his neck. “Mmmmm.” He says breathily. She lowers herself onto her knees and pulls his pants down and takes his hard cock into her mouth and sucks in and out, deep throating him. After a minute or two he lifts her up off the floor and lifts her into his arms as she wraps her legs around his waist he buries himself deep inside her. They come together hard and quick and as they catch their breath and come down the elevator springs back to life they quickly adjust themselves and it stops on the 1st floor where they smile at each other and walk out the door.

With the elevator stuck Mel decides to take the stairs, it will be a good workout and even though she is on the 8th floor it shouldn’t be too bad. As she is reaching what is marked at 4th floor she bumps into someone. “Oops, I’m so sorry.” She says as she looks into the face of Danny Wood! “Hey, your Mel right?” Danny asks. “Yeah that’s me.” Mel replies. OMG! I can’t believe Danny Wood just called me Mel!! She shakes his hand and she asks him if he taking the stairs for the same reason she was. “No just getting my morning workout in.” He tells her. “Well, I got to get going for work.” Mel says and as she turns to go Danny grabs her hand and leans her up against the wall of the stairwell and kisses her. OMG! This so can’t be happening, making out with Danny Wood!! He then turns her around, lifts up her skirt and takes her hard and rough on the stairs where she comes hard and it leaves her head spinning. After the mind blowing quickie he kisses her on the cheek, smiles and sprints back up the stairs. Mel gains her composure and continues her way down to the first floor still on cloud 9.  
Later that night after the girls have gotten home from work and have shared their events that had happened that morning there is a knock on the door. Mel gets up to answer it and its Jon. “Helen, there is someone here to see you.” Mel says. Helen goes to the door puzzled and is shocked to see Jon standing there. “Hey, what brings you by?” Helen asks. “I wanted to see if you possibly wanted to come back to my place and continue what we started earlier.” He says. Helen nods and grabs her coat and key and follows Jon up to his place.   
They get to Jon’s place and he leads her to the couch to sit down. He starts to nibble on her neck and his left hand is on her breast. Just when he is about to take off her blouse the door opens. “Well, damn Jon.” Helen opens her eyes to see Donnie walk in. Jon lifts his head and smile warmly at him as he sits on the other side of Helen. “Mind if I join ya’ll?” Donnie asks. All Helen can do is nod her head as Jon says “since it’s alright with her then its fine with me.” Donnie smiles at the both of them and goes to kneel in front of Helen. He takes off her pants as Jon takes off her blouse. Donnie sits back and moans deliciously at her.   
Donnie is crawling up Helen’s legs and starts kissing her inner thighs as Jon is sucking and tweaking her nipples. She lets out a soft moan as these two sexy men play tantalize her whole body. Donnie’s expert tongue reaches the lips of her already wet pussy and starts to suck and nibble on her swollen clit. Helen’s brain has left the building by now but manages to get out one simple word. “Yesssss.” As Donnie is licking and sucking and nibbling, Jon is also doing the same to her perky nipples. She reaches for Jon’s already hard cock and starts to stroke it. He moans softly into her nipple as she works him over with her hand which makes her practically convulse. She feels that familiar build up in her body that lets her know she is about to cum. She can’t speak her brain has left her, but manages to come back briefly to scream out “Donnieeee!!!” She cums over and over again as Donnie laps up her flowing juices. Jon then stands up and Helen reaches for his hard cock and puts it into her mouth sucking slowly in and out. Donnie strides over to Jon and they start to kiss. Helen looks up and sees the wonderment before her. She stops sucking only to replace it with her hand so she can witness this glorious thing happening before her very eyes. She had heard the stories, but to see it this upclose and personal makes her even more turned on. They break the kiss and move to the bedroom. Donnie lays down facing up on the bed. Helen immediately goes to him and starts sucking his long hard thick cock. A minute into it she feels hands on her ass. She looks up and over her shoulder to see Jon getting into position. She smiles and goes back to sucking off Donnie. He pounds into her and she yelps. Jon then slowly goes out and then slams into her again. “Fuck!” she says. “Again?” Jon asks. “Helen nods and moans and he is pounding away inside her. Faster and faster, harder and harder. “Jon…Oh, Jon…fuck me harder harder.” She yells out. He then moves even faster and harder and she feels herself building and building, and then she cums over and over again with only a muffled scream as she is still sucking on Donnie’s cock. “My turn.” She looks up to see that sexy smile on Donnie’s face and she is immediately wet again.   
She isn’t sure how much more of this she can handle, but she doesn’t care its 2 of the NK’s damnit! Donnie gets behind her and slips a finger into her wet pussy. He smiles at Jon and he goes to sit up on the bed. Helen starts to grab Jon’s cock and when Donnie speaks up. “No just let him watch us.” Helen looks over at Jon and he nods at her. OMG! This is so fucking hot she tells herself. Donnie slowly eases his way into her. She lets out a moan and Donnie starts to quicken up the pace. “Faster!” She cries out. He then slams into her and starts fucking her faster and harder. She looks over at Jon to find him stroking himself. She moans louder. Donnie moves even faster and harder in and out of her. “Oh Fuck yes Donnie!” She cries out. He continues the fast pace as she watches Jon watching them and stroking his hard cock. She can feel herself building once more and buries her face into the bed as she cums over and over again. Her tired body plops down on to the bed, she is spent. 

Back at the apartment Mel is sitting on the couch when there is a knock at the door. Confused she goes to the door and looks through the peep hole. OMG! It’s Joey! Fiddling with the locks as she tries to unlock them she finally gets the door open and Joe is standing there in all his yummyness. “Hi there.” Mel says. “Well, hello there beautiful.” Joe replies as Mel stands there blushing. She quickly remembers her manners and asks him if he would like to come in. He nods and walks in to a very stunned Mel who still can’t believe Joey Mac is in her apartment. “How did you know where I lived?” Mel asks. “Donnie told me he was here last night and said that maybe I should stop by and meet the person who only 2 days ago was jamming out in the elevator to our song.” Joe replies. She blushes and so wishes she could forget that embarrassing moment.   
Joe walks over to her and gives her a hug and as she starts to pull away his mouth is on hers kissing her passionately. He leads her over to the couch and lays her down. He undoes her robe and is kissing her neck, and kisses down to her breasts. Now she has heard the stories about Joe and his “anaconda” so she is both excited and nervous. She can feel his growing erection against her thighs and she lets out a moan. He slowly eases his way into her wet pussy. “Ahhh!” she cries as he eases more of himself into her. She is thinking to herself that she won’t be able to take all of him inside her. After a few more times he is in and she is in heaven. Joe starts to move faster and harder inside her. “Fuckkk!” She screams. Her hips try to keep up the rhythm of his thrusts as she scratches her nails down his back which makes him quicken his pace even more. “Joeeee, ohhh fuckk Joeee!!” She cries out as she can feel her body climbing. With a couple more hard thrusts she can take no more and she comes over and over again, her body trembling as she comes down from her orgasm. He then sits up and turns her over and takes her once more.

The next morning she wakes up and she is alone in her room. She gets out of bed puts on her robe and makes her way out of her room. Helen is at the table with her laptop and a bowl of cereal. She looks up at Mel and has a look of confusion on her face. “Are you alright Mel?” She asks. Mel looks at her and asks “Is Joe still here?” “Why would he be here Mel, him and the guys are on tour in Europe.” Helen replies still looking confused. “Wait…what?” Mel asks. Helen turns her laptop around to show Mel and says “Yeah, they are in London right now on their tour.” Mel looks at the screen and that is when she realizes it was all a dream.


End file.
